vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas
Lucas (リュカ Ryuka) is the Central Character of Mother 3, out of Seven Main Characters total. (Lucas, Kumatora, Duster, Boney, Claus, Flint, and Salsa). He is from Tazmily Village. He is the gentle twin of Claus. He usually uses sticks and baseball bats as his primary weapons, along with his powerful and strong signature PK Love power, which is the ability to pull the Seven Needles in order to wake the Dark Dragon which is sleeping underneath the Nowhere Islands. History Lucas is a timid and shy boy from Tazmily Village, living there for his entire life. He is close with his family, primarily, although he does know the other villagers fairly well. He also loves his dog, Boney, and goes out playing and taking walks with him often. In the game's prologue, Lucas is visiting his grandfather, Alec, with his family. He enjoyed the visit a lot, often playing outside in the fresh mountain air with his twin brother and the Dragos. However, in the next chapter, him and his family get lost in the burning Sunshine Forest, and his mother ends up getting attacked and killed by a reconstructed Drago. Lucas and Claus's lives were spared, instead getting pushed into the river and later washing up on the shore and being found by some of the villagers. However, their behavior changed quite a bit with this incident; Lucas became even more shut-in and crying a lot more than usual, while Claus went to avenge his mother and took a knife to slay the Drago. Claus was unsuccessful, however, and ended up getting severely injured and lost in the mountains. Lucas's father, Flint, was struck very hard by both of these tragedies and ended up neglecting Lucas altogether, constantly mourning Hinawa at her grave and searching for Claus in the mountains. Near the end of Chapter 3, Lucas comes in at a critical moment with Kumatora, Salsa and Wess surrounded by Pigmask tanks, calling upon a Drago to smash the tanks and save them from being captured or even killed. He then learns of the current situation, with the Pigmasks slowly taking over Tazmily Village and was urged by Wess to stay in Tazmily to protect the village with his father. He followed his advice to stay in the village, however, it was too late to prevent damage being done to the town. Tazmily Village then started urbanizing, townspeople became greedy and Chimeras were released out in the wild, radically changing the once simple and trusting town. In Chapter 4, Lucas sets out with his dog to investigate the mysterious bassist, who is apparently an amnesic Duster, at Club Titiboo. On the way there, he met a Magypsy named Ionia, who taught him psychic powers. He then encounters Kumatora at the club, seeing her for the first time in three years. She discusses the various things that have happened over the past three years, and they both come to the conclusion that they need to become stronger and try to stop the Pigmask Army. They both also get Duster to come along with them on their journey, and also search for the lost Egg of Light. Later, in Chapter 5, Lucas is repeatedly mistaken for the Pigmask Army's commander, the Masked Man. This gave him the advantage of being able to invade Thunder Tower to take down the generator causing the lightning strikes to the village. However, destroying the generator also resulted in the destruction of the tower, and while him and his friends clung to a nearby aircraft that was originally brought there for Fassad's safety, they couldn't hold on well enough and all fell in different locations on the island, being separated once again. Lucas and Boney found themselves on a large plateau of sunflowers, reminding Lucas of his mother. After walking around the field, he then saw what appeared to be the ghost of Hinawa, and followed her off of the cliff, landing conveniently in a haystack. While walking around the town, he runs into Ionia once again, who is stuck and tied up. Lucas leads Ionia back to Aeolia's house, and learns of the Seven Needles and his special ability to pull the Needles. He then sets out to fufill this quest, with Aeolia's Needle in Osohe Castle been already been pulled by the Masked Man. Before he leaves on his quest, however, Flint indirectly gives him his prized Courage Badge, as a good luck charm. Throughout his adventure to pull the Needles and bring peace to the world, Lucas visits many areas he hadn't before. On his way to pull the second Needle, he visits the Chimera Laboratory and learns more about the Chimeras, meets Dr. Andonuts and briefly reunites with Salsa. Salsa assists him with opening the door to the second Needle, only unlockable by a special dance. Lucas also finds Kumatora there, being taken in by Doria after she fell into the pond nearby Doria's house. Lucas then is able to pull the second Needle, and obtains PK Love β. The three of them then travel through a large mole cricket hole, leading to Snowcap Mountain, and coincidentally the third Needle location. Going up the mountain, they find Lydia's house, and Lydia agrees to open the door leading to the Needle. However, it is too late, and the Masked Man has already pulled it. After Lydia disappears, Lucas and his friends leave the mountain by riding a refrigerator down it. They land in Sunset Cemetery, and then head for the fourth Needle located at Fire Mountain. On the way there, they reach Saturn Valley, and also reunite with Duster there. The Mr. Saturns help them with climbing up the cliff to the volcano, and Lucas soon meets Phrygia in his house. He then goes to pull the fourth Needle deep in the volcano, and is almost stopped by Fassad. However, Lucas and his party take him down, and he is able to successfully pull the fourth Needle and learn PK Love γ. Before Lucas leaves, a Mr. Saturn offers to take his Courage Badge and polish it up, promising that it has some special power underneath all of the rust and dirt. Lucas eventually finds the fifth Needle located at Tanetane Island, but on his way to Mixolydia's house, everyone is very low on energy and are forced to eat dangerous mushrooms to recover. The mushrooms cause frightening hallucinations, causing the consumer to see illusions of their worst fears. Lucas is tormented by illusions shunning him, along with ones of Flint shouting at him and Claus being eerily innocent. However, when they reach Mixolydia's house, they manage to recover, and Mixolydia opens the gates to the fifth Needle. Lucas defeats the Barrier Trio guarding the Needle, however, right before he pulls it, the Masked Man flies down from below and strikes the team with lightning, knocking everyone out. When Lucas wakes up, the Needle has been already pulled, and they head back to Tazmily Village. The sixth Needle is located by Ionia's house, at Argilla Pass in the northern mountains. On the way to Ionia's house, Lucas meets the Mr. Saturn that was cleaning his old Courage Badge, and discovers that it was really an old Franklin Badge. Shortly afterwards, he meets with Ionia, and Ionia agrees to give him the Waters of Time needed to open the temple holding the sixth Needle. However, right outside of the temple. the Masked Man is there accompanied by Pigmasks, and they fight over the Needle. The Masked Man attempts to take them down in one hit with lightning, however, the Franklin Badge Lucas received earlier reflects the lightning back to him, giving Lucas the upper hand in combat. They finally manage to take him down and Lucas successfully pulls the sixth Needle, learning PK Love Ω in the process. Shortly afterwards, he is invited to move to New Pork City by the request of the Pig King. Lucas is forced to come to the city, and he finds that most of Tazmily villagers have moved to New Pork City. During his stay in the city, he learns of the shocking history behind the Nowhere Islands and Tazmily Village from Leder, and invades the Empire Pork Building, the Pigmask Army's main headquarters, in hopes of taking them down once and for all. Lucas meets the Pig King, Porky, at the very top of the building, however, before they may fight, they're sent down a long elevator, leading to a cavern deep under the city. The seventh Needle happens to be located here, and after a long fight with Porky, Lucas is finally close to reaching the seventh and final Needle. Flint is on the ground on the path to the final Needle, without his hat. He states to Lucas that he's positive that the Masked Man's true identity is Claus, and Lucas finds himself unable to fight him knowing this fact. He presses onwards anyway, and finds the Masked Man standing near the final Needle. The Masked Man attacks Lucas with a bolt of lightning, only to be deflected back at him. However, the lightning seems to have only been deflected for Lucas, as everyone else around him has fallen unconscious. They are then locked in combat, with Lucas lacking the will to attack his long-lost brother, while the Masked Man fails to recognize Lucas and simply continues attacking him. Many times throughout the battle, Hinawa's voice calls out to the boys, and after many long turns, Claus finally comes to his senses and stops attacking Lucas. Claus then electrocutes himself and slowly dies, struggling to walk over to Lucas to give him one last embrace. He says to Lucas that he's "going to where mom is now", and apologizes for being hasty and all of the troubles everyone has gone through. He passes away in Lucas's arms, and he is left to pull the final Needle and recreate the world, filling it with peace. Personality Lucas is shown to be somewhat sensitive, the most notable example this is shown being when his mother dies; he was unable to stop crying. He is also timid, gentle, and cautious. Almost the opposite of his twin brother, Claus. He can show determination, but only when the situation permits. Three years after his mother's death, Lucas has matured to becoming a boy much like his brother Claus, determined and strong-willed. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:EarthBound Characters Category:Game Boy Advance Debut Category:All Characters